Crowley's Queen
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Dean disowns a hunter for making a deal with Crowley, so the hunter goes to hell to become the Queen of Hell. The summary sucks but I assure you the story is better
1. Dreamy Demons

I was sat at a table at Bobby's doing research along with the rest, when a voice interrupted.  
"You all look very hard at work, I might say," came a voice in an English accent. "What do you want, Crowley?" Bobby growled.  
Ignoring the situation, I kept my head down.  
"Now, is that any way to greet a guest?"  
"You're not a guest, you're an intruder," I said before I could bite my tongue.  
The voice just chuckled and I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Stood against the side was a guy in a suit, with a tie and dark hair. He was older than me, a lot older than me, but he was too good looking to notice.  
His eyes held mine and his smouldering look gave me butterflies.  
"And who would you be, my dear? I don't believe we've met before," he smiled at me.  
Neither Bobby, Sam or Dean was looking at me; they were all looking at this Crowley guy.  
"No," Bobby hissed.  
"Don't even think about it," Dean said at the same time and stood up.  
"I don't know what you're on about," Crowley shrugged, innocently.  
"You can get that look off your face. She doesn't want to make any deals and she ain't gonna give you her soul," Bobby warned.  
"I never said I wanted her soul.," he replied and looked at me again.  
I had been trained to kill people like him, demons, but I felt an attraction to him.  
"Well, you sure as hell ain't getting anything else from her," Dean growled.  
"Oh, I see, so you two . . ." Crowley looked from me to Dean.  
"What?! No! Ewwww!" I cringed.  
Crowley looked at me. "Feisty."  
"Sherrie, go upstairs," Dean ordered.  
"Crowley, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Bobby stared.  
I took one last look at Crowley, taking in his suit and, when I made eye contact, he looked back and smiled, slyly. I felt myself blush and ran up the stairs.  
"Really," Crowley frowned when I left. "I have no attraction to her, demons don't do feelings."  
"Well you better keep it that way," Dean warned.  
That night, I went back to the motel with Dean and Sam and fell asleep before they did.

Sometime in the night, I felt a presence in my room and pressure on my bed, as if someone were sat on it. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark; on the end of my bed sat Crowley.  
"What …what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling shy.  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me," I could only just see him raising his eyebrows in the moonlight.  
"Why would you think that?" I asked and kept looking over at Dean and Sam's sleeping bodies.  
"Oh, I saw you looking at me, darlin'" he moved towards me. "Not many people interest me like you do."  
I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the heat rush into my cheeks. "So, that's why you're here? Because I interest you?"  
"I wanted to see you again, maybe make a deal."  
"Nuh uh, no way," I refused. "I ain't stupid and I sure ain't giving up my soul for death."  
Crowley took my hand. "This is a different kind of deal; a deal I've never made before and one I doubt I'll ever make again."  
"What kind of a deal?" I eyed him, what I could see of him, suspiciously.  
"In exchange for your soul, you get to be mine."  
"Yours? What does that mean? Yours?"  
"We can be together, and you can rule hell with me; be the Queen of hell to the King of hell."  
"Why? Why me?"  
"You've caught my attention and my attraction," he whispered and leaned forward. "Demon's don't do feelings but I have never wanted a human more."  
Through the dark, I managed to see Crowley's eyes and I felt the heat between us.  
Also, I had the unusual gift of being able to tell when people were lying.  
Slowly, I nodded. "But I have one condition."  
It was my turn to lean towards him, making the space between us only inches.  
"What would that be?"  
"That the deal is sealed with more than a kiss. You want me to be yours? I gotta make sure it's going to be worth it," I said without blinking.  
Crowley gave no answer, but pulled me into a kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and closed the space between our bodies.  
Crowley kissed me deeply, almost painfully and when he pulled away, he looked shocked and confused. "That's the first time anyone's kissed me back. And I liked it."  
"I'm gonna do more than kiss you back," I whispered and pulled him back in.  
He tangled his hands in my hair as I pushed his coat off his shoulders, undid his tie and then started working on his shirt. He threw his shirt on the floor and then slid his hands up my sides and under my t-shirt.  
As his hands slid over my ribs, I noticed for the first time how hot his hands actually were, and still they caused my skin to prickle with goosebumps.  
I let out a groan as one of his hands headed further up and cupped a breast.  
"You're hot," I mumbled, quietly.  
"I am from hell," he laughed slightly.  
I cut off his laugher by returning to kissing him and he threw himself into the kiss, raping my mouth with his tongue.  
I ran my hands through the hair on his chest and when I reached his trousers, I slowly removed the belt and paused. I moved my hand further down and found him eager and excited. I rubbed my palm over the erection, straining against his trousers, begging for freedom.  
Crowley stood up, undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor, and then sat back down in his boxers.  
I slid my hand up the side of his thigh and stopped before I went to far; I used my thumb to massage the head of his cock and when he groaned, I moved my hand into his boxers and wrapped my hand round him. I leaned back and pulled him with me, and when we were lying down, he slid his hand into my underwear and plunged two fingers into me, hard. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying out but with his other hand, Crowley pulled my lip free.  
When he pulled his fingers out, I whimpered but he was just teasing me; the next thrust had gained another finger and more power. "Don't . . .stop."

"Sherrie!" I felt someone shake me and I sat up, alarmed.  
"Wake up, it's okay, you were just having a nightmare," Sam sat next to me and put an arm around me.  
Thank god he didn't know the truth, he's be repulsed; I was repulsed at myself for having dirty dreams about a demon.  
"I'm okay," I rubbed my face.  
"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked.  
"Trust me, you do not wanna know," I shook my head. "Go back to sleep, I'm okay now."  
"I'll see you in the morning," he kissed my cheek and made his way back to his own bed.  
I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, this time hopefully without any dreams.


	2. The Deal

The next morning, I tried my hardest not to think of the dream but it was hard; it was even harder when Crowley turned up.  
"Hello boys, hello darling," the latter aimed at me.  
I looked away, afraid that if I looked at him, he'd see the guilt painted on my face. "Missed me, have you?"  
"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam lifted his head.  
"You need help and I need the bastard caught," he replied, handing Sam some paper.  
"What's this?"  
"The demon's hide away. I suggest you take your guardian angel." Crowley turned to me. "And leave the little darling here."  
"Since when do demons care about what happens to humans?" I asked.  
"We wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to be hurt now, would we?"  
"Be careful, you might start making people think that demons have feelings," I said and my eyes narrowed.  
"You never know, it could happen, if a demon met the right person."  
"Give it up," Dean snapped and rolled his eyes.  
I looked up from the floor but couldn't make my eyes raise themselves above his waist; the memory from the dream of me rubbing my hand over that area stopped me.  
Crowley looked at my face and then followed my eyes. When he found what my eyes were focused on, he took a step towards me.  
"Don't you dare think about taking one more step towards her," Sam growled and when Crowley turned around, Sam was stood up, aiming the colt at him.  
"Shall we go, gentlemen? I believe there is a demon awaiting us." Crowley then turned and walked out the door.  
"Take this," Dean handed me a revolver. "If he comes back, if he tries anything, shoot him."  
After the guys had left, I was alone in the quiet house, and with nothing to distract me, it was difficult to prevent my mind from wandering back to the dream.  
Why, of all people, did I have to have a crush on a demon? Why not an angel? Castiel? I tried to fight my hardest to deny that deep down, I wanted to make a deal, the deal he had offered in my dream. I wanted him to kiss me and touch me like he did in it. Purely on impulse, I grabbed my coat and headed out.  
When I found myself in the local park, I sat on the bench and wondered how to summon Crowley.  
"Hello darlin'."  
I turned my head to look over my shouler, but he was already sat beside me.  
"I knew you couldn't resist a deal, no one can resist a chance to get anything. So, what will it be, sweetheart? Money? Fame?"  
I looked him in the eye, and when I felt the tension between us, I looked away.  
"It's wish you probably haven't heard of before."  
"I doubt that, I've heard of everything."  
"Okay," I looked up, nervously. "I want you. I want to be yours . . .if you want me." At the last part, I looked away; I worried when he didn't reply.  
Finally, "you know what I am and you still want me?" I nodded. "No human has quite caused the . . .feelings that you are causing." I looked back to him, hopeful. "And you're willing to sell your soul to be mine."  
"And to be a demon. I'm willing to let you make me your demon, to be . . ." I never got to finish my sentence because he pulled me into a kiss that shocked us both. "So, we've just sealed the . . .the deal? You . . .you want me?" I stumbled over my words, nervously.  
"I think you will make a good demon, there's a darkness in you," Crowley tilted his head to the side, as if looking inside.  
"What happens now?"  
"You get ten years on earth and-"  
"I know how it works," I interrupted Crowley. "I mean, what do I do?"  
"Well, you go back to Dean and his moose and I will come and collect you in ten years," he answered.  
"And I will see you again through those years?"  
"If I decide I want you to see me, yes."  
"But I thought you wanted . . .you tricked me?"  
"No, I didn't, darling," Crowley cupped my cheek. "But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise of what will happen once you are mine. Now go back before I decide to drag you downstairs now."  
I hesitated, wondering if this would be better, but Crowley obviously thought otherwise.  
"Now," he ordered in a demanding voice.  
I obeyed and scurried back to the motel.


	3. Angels & Demons

I let myself in and three faces looked up at me.

"Where were you?" Dean glared at me. "  
I went for a walk, I needed some fresh air." I answered.  
Castiel tilted his head and walked over to me, looking me over, then moving his focus onto Dean and Sam. "There is something different about her, she's not really herself, like she doesn't belong to herself."  
"Who else would she belong to," Dean said quietly to himself. "It's not like anyone has brought her. . .tell me you didn't!"  
I shuffled, uncomfortable, and bit my lip, lying. "How stupid do you think I am? What could I possibly want bad enough to exchange my soul for?"  
"Let's find out," Sam raised his eyebrow and hurried around, getting the concoction ready to call a certain demon.  
I shuffled up the bed and sat away from the others, staring at my feet.  
"Why did you do it?" Cas sat beside me and asked, quietly enough to avoid the brothers hearing.  
I looked at him and tried to avoid his puppy eyes. "Why do you care?"  
He took a breath in, ready to answer but didn't get the chance.  
"Hello, can we make this quick, I'm busy," the deep English accent requested, annoyed.  
"That depends on what you tell us," Dean crossed his arms.  
"What do you want to know this time?" Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"If you've made a deal in the last, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes."  
"You'd be surprised how many deals I make in an hour."  
I cringed inside, thinking of the all the people he kissed.  
"And what about a deal with her?" Sam pointed at me and I looked away at the wall.  
"She's a hunter which makes her a good liar. Thing is we don't believe her," Dean added.  
"And what makes you think I'd tell you?"  
"You like to gloat, to rub things in." Crowley looked at me and smiled.  
"What was the deal for, Crowley?" Sam ordered.  
"Give her her soul back," Castiel got off the bed and stood facing the demon. "She doesn't deserve to spend eternity in hell, becoming a demon; I want you to return it. Now."  
"Oh my," Crowley leered. "No wonder the big boys kicked you out; can't have an angel with emotions upstairs."  
Dean and Sam looked at Cas, who continued scowling at the face in front of him. "And you don't have them?"  
"There's no one to tell me I'm not allowed, no one to kick me out. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Crowley disappeared without a sound.  
"And we are still none the wiser," Dean sighed.  
"Are you going to tell us or not?" Sam stood in front of me, looking down.  
"You don't believe I didn't make a deal so I ain't gonna bother trying. You got kicked out for having emotions?" I aimed at Castiel, trying to change the subject.  
It seemed to work.  
"It is more than frowned upon, it is banned, forbidden," he looked at his feet, guiltily. "Taking you back up didn't work then?" Sam asked, to which Castiel just shook his head.  
"I'm going next door and I am going to sleep," I stood up, randomly.  
"Fine, but we're not finished. One way or another, we will get the truth out of you," Dean pointed at me.  
"Whatever," I muttered under my breath and exited the room.  
For the next hour, I lie in bed thinking about the deal I made.

'_I wonder what Crowley will do with me. Will I end up as a crossroads demon? What if he makes me work for Alastair when I__'__m not with him? Will I have to spend time in a circle first? One way or another, though, I will seduce him.__'_

My thoughts were disrupted when Castiel appeared, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I know you made a deal. I never got a chance to answer your question earlier and I'm hoping maybe it will change your mind." He turned to look at me and his blue eyes shined at me, showing the emotion that was newly revealed.  
"What was you going to tell me, then?" I sat up.  
"The emotions I have were for just Dean at first. I liked him and those higher up didn't like it, thought it was wrong to be so close to a human so they pulled me back. When I left heaven to come and find Dean, they told me not to come back. I still have some powers but some are also fading."  
"Sorry Cas, but where are you going with this?"  
"With powers fading, it's giving room for my emotions to strengthen. When I found Dean, you had joined him," Cas looked at me again.  
"Soooo?" I asked, confused.  
"I thought I liked you like I liked Dean but I feel different. I don't know why but I worry for you more than I worry for Dean. I enjoy Dean's company but it is you I think about when I am not with all of you." He put his hand on mine and I looked at it, my insides twisting.  
What was I supposed to do or say?  
"I watch humans, especially humans in love and wonder what it would be like to act like them with you; what it would feel like to kiss and embrace."  
I held my breath and closed my eyes, feeling him get closer. I liked Castiel; I had always felt a weakness around him but was it enough to detach me from Crowley? Still thinking, I hadn't realised how close he had got until I felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into his, only inches away. "May I?"  
I was touched that he wouldn't kiss me without permission and so, speechless and confused, I just nodded.  
His lips, warm and softer than I had imagined, pressed against mine and, although he had no experience, he picked it up very quickly, putting both hands on my neck and deepening the kiss.  
When he pulled away, I took a deep breath, flustered. "I see why humans enjoy it so much, it is very satisfying."  
I smiled and tried not to laugh.  
"Maybe one day I will be able to experience sex, but I think I would prefer the act of making love," he said thoughtfully.  
It was at this point I had to speak up. "Cas, I don't think I can, I mean, I can't just sleep with someone like Dean can, and making love is only for people-"  
"In love. I understand that your attraction to Crowley is stronger than your attraction to me," Castiel said with hurt in his eyes and I felt guilt take over. "Can I ask why you are attracted to a demon?"  
He moved away from me, down the bed and I felt alone.  
"I don't know, I wish I knew so I could . . .maybe stop it or . . .or reject it but it's there and it won't go away."  
"Some people are prophets, made to be angels; maybe you were destined to be," he seemed to struggle with the word.  
"Maybe," I tried to make the situation easier.  
"I am going to leave now," Cas stood up. "Cas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would give anything to want you more than Crowley, but-"  
"You can't help yourself, I understand." He nodded and vanished into nowhere, one of the powers that still remained.

After three days, there was no sign of Castiel and whenever Dean or Sam brought up his absence, I was filled with a pain that felt worse than guilt.  
I knew if they discovered why, they would hold it against me and I couldn't handle it. There was only one person I wanted to be around so I waited until Dean and Sam were out gathering info on the recent hunt and got to work.  
I stood behind the table, the summoning spell in the bowl before me; I waited until the handsome demon in the dark suit appeared.  
"Darling, what can I do for you?" Crowley moved to a bottle of scotch left by the window and poured himself a drink into the empty glass beside it.  
"Take me with you, now. I don't want to be here and coming with you is better than running away. Cas won't come to Dean because of me; Dean's lost his best friend because of me and he doesn't know why. When he finds out he will hate me, so take me with you."  
"I'm sorry darlin', but the deal clearly states that you have ten years to live out here on earth," Crowley shook his head.  
"Don't you want me with you?" I asked.  
"Even if I do, a deal is a deal."  
"But ten years is too long, please," I begged.  
He made his way over and stood behind me, leaning over my shouler; I could smell the scotch on his breath.  
"Just keep thinking to yourself, in ten years you and me will be together, and you can have me in every way possible," his hands slid down my sides and rested them on my hips, fingers on my stomach.  
"Why have I got to wait?" I leant back against him. "Why not give me a taste of what's to come?"  
"Because you couldn't handle me. I'm the king of hell, darlin', I have an obscene amount of power," Crowley pulled me back, hard, against him, the pressure of his fingers on my hips obviously going to leave bruises.  
"If you won't take me down, then I will have to find a way to get down there myself," I snarled at him.  
"Well, I will make sure that won't happen, I will make sure you'll be stopped."  
Before I could reply, he vanished, causing me to fall backwards; sat on the floor, I jumped up when Dean came marching in.  
"I've spoken to Cas, I know why he hasn't shown his face in nearly a week!"  
I bit the inside of my lip, dreading what was to come.  
"What did he say? How come he's been missing?" I tried to act innocent.  
"Don't play dumb," he pointed at me. "Would it have been so hard to just . . .give him what he wanted to experience? He thought he had done something wrong; I never knew you could be so cruel. You will definitely make one hell of a demon!"  
"So I was supposed to just let him use me? Have sex with him because it's what he wanted? What about what I want? Oh no, wait, you don't give a shit about what I want!" I shouted back.  
"I know about the deal, I know about you and Crowley, and choosing a demon over an angel? You're no hunter, something is seriously screwed up in your head." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I think maybe you should leave, it would be best for everyone if you just packed up and pissed off."  
I stood looking at him and when I realised he was serious, I nodded and skulked out of the room.  
Less than twenty minutes later, I was packed up and walking down the road, leaving without saying goodbye.  
I would make sure they never saw me again. Or if they did, I sure as hell wouldn't be human.


	4. Welcome to Hell

It only took me two hours, but I finally found a bridge overlooking a train track that was certainly not lacking in use.  
Standing against the railing, I looked around, waiting for a demon to appear to stop me from trying to get into hell.  
Nothing.  
I climbed over to the other side of the railing and smiled to myself as the suicide scene from Titanic came into my head, only still no one or nothing came to stop me. '_Maybe Crowley wants me down there; he__'__s not exactly keeping his word by trying to stop me,__' _I thought to myself.  
Behind me, I heard a train fast approaching and knew I had to make a decision and I had to make it fast.  
The image of Crowley appeared in my head. The dark suit and tie, the deep voice and English accent, his dark hair and seductive eyes. My mind was made up.  
I jumped.

I looked around and found myself standing in a queue, a line so long I couldn't see where it lead to.  
"Am I in hell?" I asked the person standing behind me.  
"Ssh, we're not allowed to talk," he whispered.  
I just shook my head and decided that I came here to find Crowley, and find Crowley I was going to do, so I ducked under the elastic belt that kept the line straight. People in the line gasped and looked at me, horrified.  
"What is all the noise? Shut up or you will either end up on the rack or become a chew toy for Growley! What do you think you are doing?" A demon marched upto me and flashed his black eyes. "Ah, the jumper. Where do you think you're going?"  
"To find Crowley," I replied, not backing down.  
The demon laughed. "I am afraid the master is . . .indisposed, but if you come with me, I think I can find someone else who can help you."  
I looked at him suspiciously.  
"You can always stand here and wait if you like," the demon sneered.  
I scowled back at him and rolled my eyes, following him as he started walking away. After loads of corners and coridors, the light seemed to fade and the smell of sulphur became overpowering.  
"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, my hand over my nose.  
"Shut up and follow me."  
The sounds of screaming multiplied and got louder and, just as I was about to run back the way I had came, the demon stopped in front of a wide, heavy metal door. "Ah, here we are," he clenched his fist and hammered on the door.  
Through the door, it sounded like a lock was being undone and the door slid open to reveal no one else but Alaistair.  
"You brought me to . . .the . . ." I spun round to see the demon laughing.  
"Crowley is not aware she is here."  
"Good, let's keep it that way," Alaistair nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room.  
"Have fun," the demon called in a sing-song voice and walked off, once again, laughing.  
Inside, Alaistair forced me over to what could only be the rack and forced me against it, despite my fighting.  
"I'm stronger than you think, you'll never break me!" I spat at him.  
"That's what you think," he whispered to my face and backhanded me, before beginning the torture.


	5. My Saviour

A month later

Crowley had been trying to track me down for a week but kept coming up empty so he finally gave in and went to Dean and Sam.

"Hello boys," he announced himself.

They both rolled their eyes and groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a certain young female, care to tell me where she is?"

Dean looked at him, frowning, confused, and Sam's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"What do you mean you're looking for her? I thought she'd be with you," Dean hissed.

"Why would she be with me?"

"You don't know," Sam said to himself and joined Dean and Crowley. "She killed herself last month."

"We had something of a disagreement and she left," Dean said, painfully.

"And you didn't think to let me know!" Crowley shouted.

"We thought, considering you made a deal, that you'd know and be with her," Sam shrugged,#

"You stupid bastards!" He growled and disappeared.

Back in hell, he had the nine demons responsible for new souls, lined up in front of him; he walked back and forth in front of them. "One of you knows where she is and each of you will go straight to where you really belong if you don't tell me. Right now!"

The demon that had taken me to the rack tensed, fearing what would happen when Crowley discovered what he had done and where he had taken her. Especially being that I had been hidden for a month.

Four demons were sent to the second, sixth and eighth circle; five were left and when Crowley headed for the responsible demon, he fell to his knees.

"Okay, okay; she's been here for a month, with Alaistair but he hasn't been able to break her, she hasn't even shown a crack in her armour. I'm sorry. What are you going to do to me?"

Crowley felt anger boil inside him and pulled the demon up by his hair, knocking him back down with a powerful punch to the face.

He turned to one of his guarding demons. "Take this scum to the eighth circle, bolgia 9," he ordered and left the room, heading for where I was still being tortured.

Alaistair prodded a burning poker into my stomach; it was too painful not to scream but as soon as he withdrew it I began laughing, just as I always did when he paused in the torture.

"I told you I was strong. You think I never suffered pain when I was alive? Boy are you mistaken!" I shouted.

"If I don't break you soon, one of the circles will," Alaistair sneered as he broke a rib.

"Sooner or later, Crowley will find me and -"

"Feed you to the hellhounds," Crowley stood in the door and I smiled.

Now I was in hell, I could see the things I couldn't see when I was alive and my eyes were drawn to two huge, srarling, vicous dogs either side of him.

"Get him, boys!" Crowley shouted and the dogs charged at Alaistair, tearing him to pieces.

Instead of watching, I focused on Crowley, loosening my binds and letting me loose.

"Oh wow, that feels good," I sighed as my feet touched the floor.

"I'm proud of you darlin', a whole month and you haven't broken," he wrapped his coat around my shoulders.

"I knew you would come and get me when you found out."

Crowley surprised me by kissing me instead of answering; I tried to deepen the kiss but didn't succeed.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up."

Following him up to his office, Crowley explained that now I was in hell, I would be his but also be working for him; not one demon would treat me with anything but respect. After all, I was the king's demon.

"I've never had a female beside me, they will most likely fear you."

"I like the sound of that," I smiled to myself.

"Feel free to indulge, but you will be busy for the next couple of days. Tomorrow, I will give you the tour, Thursday, you will be taking crossroad training. And I feel I should make clear, now that you are mine, you will be there for anything I want. And I for you."

"Are you trying to turn me on," I looked at him with seductive eyes.

He just smiled at me and let me into his office.

When I sat on his desk, I looked myself over. "I'm okay, I mean I'm healed."

"I thought as a hunter, you'd learned that demons are rarely injured and when so, we heal exceedingly quick," Crowley shut and locked the door.

"My memory has been a bit frayed recently."

"Well then, let me refresh a few things."

He came over and pulled my head back by my hair and pressed his lips against mine, gaining access with his tongue.

With his other hand, he pulled open the coat I was wearing, under which I was naked.

Despite his tie being correctly done, I ripped his shirt open and ran my nails down his chest.

I grabbed his tie next and pulled it until it was lose enough to get over his head.

"Get your . . .trousers . . .off," I told him, in between kisses.

He had them off before I could blink and I looked him up and down.


End file.
